fatherofthepridefandomcom-20200214-history
And the Revolution Continues
"And the Revolution Continues" is the 6th episode of Father of the Pride, directed by Mark Baldo and Mark Risley and written by Vanessa McCarthy. Synopsis Larry, Kate, and Sierra go with Siegfried and Roy to a fancy restaurant. There, Sierra meets a lobster named Emerson who is political and an environmentalist like her. Larry takes Emerson and brings him home in order to make Sierra like him again and they start making protest signs and whatnot. Meanwhile, Siegfried and Roy are looking forward to the arrival of Barbra Streisand. Sierra and Emerson start a rally and one night, the chanting they are making in the house wakes Larry up. He is fed up and decides to throw Emerson out. Larry throws Emerson in the Mirage aquarium, but when Barbra Streisand sees him in there, she demands to have him for dinner, much to Larry and Sierra's shock. Later, Larry and Snack make a plan to save Emerson as Siegfried and Roy are bringing Larry to meet Barbra. He saves Emerson after a brief fight with Barbra and they quickly leave. On their way home, when Emerson will not thank Larry and stills labels him as the enemy, Sierra realizes how arrogant and selfish he really is and throws him down a drain in anger. Meanwhile, Kate makes Sarmoti hang out with Hunter, but he doesn't really want to so Sarmoti takes Hunter to the Watering Hole where he has Hunter sit down far away from him and play with some darts while he takes with his girlfriend Tracy. Once Sarmoti and Tracy are alone she tells him that she realized Sarmoti is not into commitment and wants to leave him, which prompts Sarmoti to make up a lie about him being Hunter's guardian after Hunter's mother joined a cult and his father went gay and ran off with a church director. Tracy falls for the ruse and agrees to resume her relationship with Sarmoti without pressuring him for commitment. However, two days later Kate sees them at the Watering Hole with Hunter sitting on Tracy's lap and confronts her about it and Tracy, still thinking that Kate abandoned Hunter, chews her out and Sarmoti flees. That night, Sarmoti is forced by Kate to be Gandalf during one of Hunter's Lord of the Rings play scenes as punishment for his lies. Full Story Coming soon! Voice cast * John Goodman as Larry * Cheryl Hines as Kate * Danielle Harris as Sierra * Daryl Sabara as Hunter * Carl Reiner as Sarmoti * Orlando Jones as Snack * Julian Holloway as Siegfried Fischbacher * David Herman as Roy Horn * Danny DeVito as Emerson * Jennifer Coolidge as Tracy * Jeannie Elias as Barbra Streisand * Mark Moseley as Dick Cheney (uncredited) * Corey Burton as James * André Sogliuzzo Quotes Gallery Images Father of the Pride Hunter Playing with Lord of the Rings Toys.png|Episode screenshots FOTP.jpg Father of the Pride Hunter Funny.png Father of the Pride Larry and Sierra Hug.png Fotp screenshot.png Father of the Pride Sarmoti Smiling at the Camera.png Videos References External links * "And the Revolution Continues" at the Internet Movie Database * "And the Revolution Continues" at TV.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes